


A Disaster Waiting To Happen

by scream_7



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, Neal Loves Keller, Oh My God, Oops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, So much smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scream_7/pseuds/scream_7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal used to love Keller. He would have done anything for him. And then this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Disaster Waiting To Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Porny! This is smutty porny porn porn! You have been warned.

Neal loved waking up in the mornings with Mathew. It made his life so much sweeter. Don't get him wrong, he still loved Kate, but he also loved Matty. Neal had enough space in his heart to love the entire world and more back then. Before everything happened and Matty broke him and Kate went back and stepped on the pieces. Waking up with Matty was nice. He always had a warm cock buried in his ass and he was always one for a morning blow job. Mathew was happy to help him out. Neal, of course, always payed back the favor that night once they got back to the expensive Italian hotel by putting on a show. He would loosen his tie first before pouring them both a glass of wine. Then he would sit down and pull of his Italian leather shoes and black socks, before standing back up and removing his belt and tie. Neal unbuttoned his silk shirt and after he slid off his blazer and placed it neatly folded on the chair, shirt soon to follow. He always gave Matty a minute to appreciate the view of the strong carved planes of his torso and the smooth skin of his back. Then Neal would slip out of his slacks, folding them and putting them on the same chair as the rest of the expensive suit. That left him in only his tight boxers, and he never slid those off himself. No, instead Matthew would walk over and slowly pull them off, revealing a perfect ass and a rather impressive cock. Matty would groan at the sight and lead Neal to the bed, fingers ghosting over every inch of the pale skin before coming to rest on the curve of his ass. Neal would moan wantonly and spread out on the bed. Matthew would smile and take his own clothes of in a hurry, throwing them on the floor to be wrinkled. Neal would bitch about it in the morning, but for now he couldn't find it in himself to care, The only thing that mattered was his love's hands sliding over his body and circling his cock, pumping quickly. Just when Neal thought he was going to come, Matty would pull back, grinning, and pull him into a messy kiss. Matty would slide a finger in the other's mouth, and he would obediently suck, sending a jolt up his spine. They would have to get lube next time they could. Then he would kiss Neal again, before slipping the single digit in roughly. Neal's back would arch off the bed and his mouth would open in a silent scream, eyes begging for more of the pleasurable pain. Matthew would only wait a moment before thrusting his finger in and out. He quickly added a second finger, enjoying watching Neal writhe on the sheet, begging for more. He scissored his fingers, and a loud wail pierced the air. A smiled graced his face and he withdrew his fingers before turning Neal to support himself on his knees and forearms and lining up his entrance with Matty's cock. He would thrust in roughly, and Neal cried out at the intruder entering him, almost collapsing. It felt pleasurable, stretching him in such an intimate way. Matty would only hold still for a moment before surging forward, burying himself to the hilt. Then he pulled all the way back until only the tip remained before slamming in again with a bruising force. Neal gripped the sheets in delicate clenched fist, screaming. Matty wrapped his own calloused hands around Neal's hips to change the angle. As he thrust again, he hit the spot that made Neal see spots. Neal clenched around the cock, pulsing in an erratic rhythm and moaning into the pillow. Matthew felt a strange surge of victory as Neal shook. He reached around to grab Neal's cock, pumping harshly, pre-come slicking it down. Neal came with a hoarse shout, come spraying on the bed in strings, followed soon after by his lover spilling inside his ass. Matty collapsed into a pile next to him without pulling out. They should get up and wash off, and Neal would bitch in the morning when come leaked out of his puffy hole, but for now, they enjoyed the bliss. "I love you," Neal whispered, and Matty stiffened, about to panic, but Neal was already asleep. "Goddamn it," Matthew said, head falling on the pillow in defeat, but spooning Neal all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me? I don't even know what made me write this, just... Not enough Matthew Keller love?...


End file.
